Out of this world
by Takaluca
Summary: She could have just let them be, not even bother approaching them, but she did, and now she's stuck in their planet, and she will need help, in order to go back to her journey. AU (I don't own any characters)
1. A visitor

**Hey guys. This story was a request from Starco-Ladynoir, using her OC. I don't own anything, from the Loud House characters, to the OC. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Space is so beautiful. Almost like a black canvas, covered with loads of shapes, colors, or simply bright dots floating around, without any sort of objective, simply hanging out with those that attract them. They would just keep spinning around each other, endlessly, until something else came and took its place.

Unfortunately, behind every great work of art, there had to be something bad from behind, something any artist would left away from its project, since it wouldn't be pretty to see. But evil exists in this world, in ways we can't even imagine or understand. There are, however, beings that understand that evil.

Wandering around space, you could find something, or someone, floating through space. The long purple hair, with a silver band holding it in a ponytail, bright blue skin, green eyes with light green sclera, the slightly bigger and pointy ears, which had diamond earrings hanging on them, and also a long purple tong quickly give up any chance for her to be classified as human.

A white sleeveless top and a loin flap of the same color was all she had that could be called clothing. Traditional from her tribe, she wears it as a symbol of honor and respect, to the great nation her people used to be (it was also very comfy). Her name, Adara, she would carry it for the rest of her days, searching from place to place somewhere she could be safe.

Something called her attention. Coming close to a series of rocks, she noticed one that was quite awkward. It's a blue planet, with three big green spots spread across its surface. Adara had heard of that place before. It was something she discovered back in her galaxy. Nobody knew for sure if there was life in that place, but getting closer, something began disturbing her.

That disturbing was nothing else then a signal. Approaching the blue planet, she came across some satellites. " _They still use this? I thought I've seen those in a museum_?" She thought. It was confirmed, there was life in that planet, but they were so primitive, nobody would even realize. And for good measure, if they still used satellites, that means they wouldn't even be able to defend themselves from any threat.

However, she was still feeling that signal. A single, weak and endless signal. Adara had seen loads of cultures being destroyed, and she would not allow whatever was producing that signal to attract danger. She quickly entered it's atmosphere, her anatomy quickly adapting to be able to breath oxygen, she began flying towards the coordinates of the source of the signal. Known to us, humans, as Royal Woods, Michigan, United States of America, Planet Earth.

" _I have to do something, or they will meet their demise"_ Adara thought. She would save them, and then she could continue your journey.

* * *

"We will meet our rebirth," Lisa said to the rest of her siblings.

Lisa was super excited. She was standing besides a giant machine, that looked like… it was so strange, they couldn't make an analogy with anything they've ever seen before.

"So, uh, what does this… thing do?" Lincoln asked.

"How you dare call my Synthesizer of Automatic Mechanics for Searching and Hosting Approach of Random Populations just a thing," Lisa said, pretty angry and excited at the same time.

"Dude, did you named that thing over my girlfriend?" Luna asked, sort of confused.

Lisa took a quick look at the name printed on the side. She realized that the name 'Sam Sharp' was formed by the initials of the words. She assured everyone it was just a coincidence, she didn't had the time to think of such things. Making random and funny word relations was the work of writers, she said.

"Anyways, what does this thing do," Lynn asked.

"I told you, this is a…" Lisa began.

"You can keep trying to make us remember that name, or you can simply explain what it does," Lynn said.

"Right," Lisa said. "So, this Synthesizer of Automatic Mechanics to Search in and Hosting Approach of Random Populations is capable of sending information to outer space, allowing different forms of life to capt it, inviting them into our huge planet, promoting relationships with different populations,"

Everyone looked at Lisa with a bit of a confused look.

"*sigh*, it can speak with aliens," Lisa said.

Then, everyone got really excited.

"Oh My gosh, I'll have the first selfie with a real alien," Lori said.

"I can go fight enemies in outer space," Lincoln exclaimed.

"They can share our knowledge to us," Lisa said.

"Poo-poo," Lily said.

"Ahh, Lily," everyone covered their nose in disgust.

Suddenly, they heard the doorbell ring. While Lisa was changing Lily, the rest of the Louds went downstairs, since nobody was expecting visits. They opened the door, which revealed a girl. She had tanned skin, blue eyes, black straight hair, with a purple bow tying it in a ponytail, wearing a white shirt, blue shorts and purple shoes. She appeared to be around 12 years old, and just barely taller than Lincoln.

"Hello there," the girl greeted them with a smile. "My name is A.. Ana, and I'm your new neighbor," she pointed at a truck down the road. "So, I wanted to get to know the people in the neighborhood ," she said.

"Oh, I didn't know someone was moving in," Lori said. "I'm Lori, and these are Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana and Lola," all of them greeted the girl. "Want to come in?" Lori asked

"Sure," Ana said. She got inside and saw the living room. Something was tangling in her ear, but she didn't said anything.

"So, you have eight sisters," Ana asked silently to Lincoln.

"Actually, I have ten. Lisa and Lily are upstairs, come on, let me present them to you," Lincoln said, signing upstairs.

The two of them went upstairs, while the rest waited on the living room. Lincoln turned left and entered a door on the left side of the staircase. Inside, the pile of random machines surprised Ana, but for Lincoln, it was just another Saturday.

"Lisa, come here greet our new neighbor," Lincoln said. Lisa turned around and saw the teen standing by her door.

"Greetings, fellow human being. May I take a sample for examination?" Lisa asked. Ana appeared to be a bit annoyed by the question.

"Lisa, mom already told you, no samples from strangers, " Lincoln said, angrily.

"Whoa, what is this?" Ana asked, staring at a huge machine.

"Ah, this is my latest invention. This is a…"

"Synthesizer of Automatic Mechanics to Search in and Hosting Approach of Random Populations?" Ana asked.

"Precisely, how did you know that?" Lisa asked.

"I'm kind of into science," Ana said. "Besides, it's written right here," she pointed at the side of the machine. "How long has it been in operation?"

"For a few hours only," Lisa said. "We are still waiting for external contact,"

"Well," Ana said. "You just got one," she got her hands together, and a small ball of energy began forming in her hands. When it was big enough, the whole thing was thrown in the machine, pulverizing it. Nobody could say there was ever a machine in the place. Now, only a huge black spot was left, carbonized, and almost entirely black.

Lincoln, Lisa and Lily managed to get out of the room before the blast. After the huge boom, all of the siblings came upstairs. Of all of them, Lisa seemed to be the most fragmented and angry of them all, and for good reason. Most of her room was ruined.

"My inventions, my chemicals, my books, my studies," Lisa felt like she would cry, but at the same time, she seemed unable to do so. From the dark smoke coming from inside the bedroom, a girl came out of it, the same teen they received just a few minutes ago, but instead of caring glares, she received threatening ones.

"What have you done?" Lisa screamed , angrily. Lincoln hold her back.

Suddenly, the teen began doing something with a watch she had on her right wrist. In just a few seconds, she began changing. Her skin, now light blue, her eyes, now green, and her hair, now purple, reveals that, whatever that thing was, it didn't fit Lisa's first description as a 'fellow human being'

"You're lucky I'm one of the good ones, I've seen was out there, and believe me, you don't want to know what's wandering through space," Adara said, as she simply jumped out of the window.

She landed on the backyard on both feet. She stood in a position, like she was getting ready to jump. She crouched as low as she could, as she gain the impulse, and then, she jumped… and landed on the ground.

"What?" Adara said, looking at her hands. She tried again, and again, but whatever was her objective, cleary it wasn't jumping, and clearly she was fail miserably. The Louds could see it through the window. She realised that they were watching her, so she simply jumped over the fence. She used her watch to regain her human appearance, and she dashed through the streets.

She was quicker than most people, some could even miss her presence. She ran for a few minutes, before she found a spot nobody would find her. She saw the mountains behind the houses and trees from the city. She continued running, not appearing to get tired at all. When she reached the mountain, going to the top wasn't that hard, there was road leading her anyways.

When she reached a spot, near a cliff, she seated down. She looked at her hands, and tried to create a ball of energy. Just like a flashlight with the batteries dead, the light appears, but in a second it began blinking, and in another second, it simply vanished.

She gave herself some time to stare to the horizon. She saw the sunset on all of its glory. That made it her remember of her homeland, even if their sun was actually green. She remembered the days she would spend almost an hour seeing the magnificence of nature. Those were days of a past she. But those days aren't coming back, not before…

"You could have stopped someplace near our house, you know," she heard a voice said.

Adara quickly turned back to see the white haired boy, she didn't actually bothered remembering his name, standing right in front of her. He was a few meters away. Even without her abilities, Adara positioned herself in a defensive state. "How did you find me?" she asked. "And how you got here so fast?"

Lincoln grabbed a small controller from his pocket and pressed a button. Suddenly, a beeping noise came from her back. She reached something which appears to be an round shaped battery. He had an emotionless expression on his face.

"Quick suggestion, next time you plan doing something like you did, try not to give people the time to plant a tracker on you, and also, my sister gave me a ride" Lincoln said. "What exactly are you?"

"What am I? Don't you mean who I am?" Adara asked.

"I only use that word for humans," Lincoln said. "Are you going to answer me?" Lincoln asked

"Why would I say anything to you?" Adara asked. "I don't even know you," she said, angrily.

"Look, I can see you were attracted by that weird machine that my sister had built, and that you destroyed afterwards, right?" Lincoln said

"Yeah, so?" Adara asked

"It is obvious that whatever you were trying to do in my backyard didn't worked like you've intended, right?" Lincoln said

"How do you know all of that?" Adara asked

"I live in a house with people who love to keep secrets, plus my favourite superhero is a detective. You can say I'm a bit of a Sherlock," Lincoln said

"Who's that?" Adara made a confused expression

"He's the… you know what, it doesn't matter. What matters is I want to know who are you, and you're going to answer me," Lincoln said

"What if I don't," Adara asked

"Well, you lose the chance to be helped by my sister, who just so happens to be one of the smartest people on the planet," Lincoln said. "Your choice,"

"What could a human help me with?" Adara said

"Look, girl, or whatever your gender is, my sister is really angry for what you've done, and we somehow convinced her to help you. And seeing your condition, all alone, in an unknown planet, you might want all the help you can get," Lincoln said.

"How you know all of that about me?" Adara said

"Believe me, an alien falling on our planet is not something new. It's just that it never happened before in real life, probably," Lincoln said. "So, are you going to tell me about you, or not?"

"Do I have a choice?" Adara asked

"Well, technically you have, but only one of the options helps you," Lincoln said

"Okay, since there is no other choice…" Adara said

"But there is… ah, whatever." Lincoln said. "So, who are you?" Lincoln asked. He went close to the alien and seated by her side. By the time they were one alongside each other, the stars were already shining in the sky.

"It's a long story," Adara said


	2. Who is she?

**Hey guys, great news, I'm not dead, and I didn't stopped writing. Seriously now, sorry for the huge gap between updates. I had some business to take care of, work in other projects, writter block and other stuff. While I am coming back, I have to listen for you. So, I've open a poll, and you decide which stories I should focus more on.**

 **Now, for this chapter, we have a little bit on the background of our dear Adara. No spoilers, even if you'll find out not five minutes from now. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter, leave your thoughts on the story, and without fur dear ado**

 **Leeeeeeeeeeet's go**

* * *

"So, how are they doing?" Lori asked on a walkie talkie, inside the van, where most of her siblings were inside.

" _She doesn't seem to be hostile. A bit aggressive in words, but no physical measures,"_ Luna's voice came from it. " _We're ready for whatever_

"Okay, any updates, call us," Lori said to the device. "Alright, Lincoln's managing to speak with that thing,"

"I still cannot believe we are actually doing this," Lucy said. "I mean, nobody thinks Ana, or whatever her name is, can hurt him?"

"He has regular fights with Lynn, she can't be better than her," Lana exclaimed. "Besides, Lynn and Luna are watching them, with two of these beauties," She grabbed a white gun and raised it up, struggling a bit.

"Put that down," Lola screamed, pushing the thing down. "We don't need to blast anyone to outer space," she added.

"Wait a second, I thought we only had two of those," Luan pointed out. "Where did you get the third?"

"Only two," Lana asked. "Guess one of them took my water gun full of mud instead of the canon,"

"Why you even have this in the car?" Lola asked.

"Just in case there's no mud nearby," she explained, earnings a disguised look from her siblings.

"Okay, first of all, like, totes ew," Leni said. "Second of all… Uh, guess I only had that."

"So, what's the plan after Lincoln finishes the talk, Lisa?" Lori asked.

Everyone turned to the nerd, who had two weapons, one was similar to what Lana had shown, but smaller, the other was black handgun. She had a red band tied on her head, and her cheeks had dark green and brown stripes painted on.

"First, I'll sneak behind them. If her body has the capacity to survive the fall after being pushed off the cliff, this friend of mine shall do the trick," she showed the white gun. "I will have my revenge for all of my projects being ruined,"

"Lisa, I thought we agreed on helping that alien," Lana exclaimed.

"Why shall I help that violent anomaly? She could represent danger to all of the human population. Just like Luan reminded earlier, she is with our brother, and you all saw what she's capable of," Lisa complain.

"Lisa," Lola said. "You have brought her here in the first place. Remember what she said, you just got a contact. Wasn't that what you wanted?"

"And now she is probably stuck here because of that," Lucy added. "You cannot simply waste her life,"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Lisa said. "After I'm done, I assure you I'll reacquire her corpse, for studies,"

"Lisa, that's literally not happening," Lori said. "Luna and Lynn are ready for any sort of danger. We won't let you hurt her unless it's absolutely necessary,"

"I expected this reaction," Lisa said, raising the black handgun, and pointed it towards her siblings. "Don't worry, you'll be conscious in a few minutes,"

Lisa pulled the trigger. After a few shots and sharp aim, all of her sisters in the van had been hit by needles. They began feeling sleepy, until they really fell asleep in whatever position they were.

" _Lori, Lori, you there?"_ Lisa heard her jock sister from, the walkie talkie

Lisa grabbed the small device. "Lisa here. Lori's on her phone with Bobby,"

" _Of course. Listen, you won't believe what happened,_ "

* * *

"Well, then, I'm listening," Lincoln said

"Okay, uh, let's see…" Adara was thinking for a bit, not sure how to start.

"Don't know where to start, eh?" Lincoln asked.

"I didn't know humans had mind reading abilities," she said.

"We don't. Some of us are just good at predicting and understanding what others are thinking," Lincoln said. "Why don't we start by who are you, where you come from?"

"My name is Adara. You don't know Ka'hal, do you?" She asked. "That's the planet I came from,"

" My sister, whose room you destroyed, is the one who understands of Astronomy" Lincoln said.

"Well, that's where my people, the Ámor, come from,"

"By your tone, it doesn't seem like a very nice place," Lincoln assumed.

"Actually, it kind of is." Adara said. "We're one of the lucky who doesn't suffered from the wars on most places, just like you," she explained. "Well, we have brave warriors who defend our planet, in case of any threat,"

"Yeah, we also have our defenses, but we never had to use it," Lincoln told her.

"Oh please, if you still use those satellites, the only reason you're safe is because you're too primitive for other populations to notice there is life in here,"

"Well, if your planet is so developed and without any conflicts, why did you leave?"

"Being a nice place doesn't mean I like it," Adara said.

"What you mean?" Lincoln said.

"I always hated the universal system , you know?" Adara confessed "The fact that females are only for reproduction, while men are the warriors or workers. To make it worse, I had no one back home. Nobody cared for me, so I just left," she explained.

"Universal? That's not how it works he-" Lincoln was brutally interrupted.

"I had seen many things, fought battles, worked as a slave, stealing to survive," she continued. "And trust me, there are lots of things that you want to keep away from here."

"Wow, that's… quite harsh, sorry you had to go through that,"

"Now, I just wander through space, avoiding what I can, doing what I need to survive," Adara explains. "And that's when I noticed the signal that machine built by her sister. I got surprised by the fact whoever rules this place to allow her to work with such things.l

"Yeah, she's quite young, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have…" Lincoln was interrupted.

"No, I mean, the fact of a girl working with science," Adara said.

"What you mean?" Lincoln seemed confused. "Like, you think girls can't work with such things?"

"No, it's just no one allows it," Adara explains.

"Uh, that's not the case here," Lincoln said.

"What? It isn't?" She asked

"Well, there are still some issues with it, but woman here can do whatever they want. They can be doctors, lawyers, engineers, take care of the house, or whatever." Lincoln explained. "And what you said about having no one?" He asked.

"Yeah, I never had a family, or friends. It was always just me," Adara said. "It's quite sad, but it's truth," she admitted.

"That's… quite a lot," Lincoln said. "So, what's your plan?" He asked.

"Well, I was going back to space, but for some reason, I cannot fly," Adara told Lincoln. "Guess I used too much of my powers to destroy that machine,"

"Couldn't you just, you know, take out the wires or something? You had to destroy the whole room?" Lincoln asked.

"Maybe it was too much, but one room was a small price for your planet," Adara said.

"Well, not in my sister's eyes," Lincoln commented. "Also, quick question, you think you would survive a fall from here?" He asked.

"Huh, probably. I've survived worse," she said.

"You know, you seem like a fine 'person'," Lincoln said. "Sorry about this, but it's for your own safety ," he whispered, placing his hand on her back. "Meet me back at my house at midnight,"

"What the heck do you meaAHHHHH!," she said, as Lincoln pushed her forward. He saw her fall, her body entering the leaves, being invisible. He turned around, seeing his sister in her military outfit, a few feet away. "Never trusted that alien," Lincoln said to her.

"Wow, I didn't expect you from all people to agree with this option," Lisa said. "So, what did she say?"

"Nothing much," Lincoln lied. He suspected his sister would try to do something to the outsider, so he had to make sure Lisa thought she was gone. "So, what did you do with the rest of us?" Lincoln ask. Unlike Lisa, he knew the rest of his siblings wouldn't be willing to simply end the life of that creature.

"Had to put them on a temporary state of unconsciousness," Lisa explained. "To put it simple, I made them sleep," she added, before he asked. "Probably waking up by now, we should go back."

"Good idea," Lincoln said. "Also, Lis, would you mind if I borrow one of your guns? Can't be too safe if she comes back, or more of them show up."

"Definitely, brother unit. I was just going to suggest that," Lisa said

They walked back towards the van, where most siblings were waiting outside. Luna and Lynn were nowhere to be seen, though.

"What were you thinking, Lisa!" Lori exclaimed. "To drug us and hunt that person?I swear if you did anything..."

"I didn't have to, Lincoln took care of the job for me," Lisa said, with a proud voice and smile. The siblings had a mad glance at Lincoln. He answered by wiggling his finger, and signed he would explain later to his siblings, without Lisa noticing.

"Well, that's just great!" Lori exclaimed. "And where are Luna and Lynn?"

"Right here!" They heard a voice, and the two girls popped from the woods, holdings their equipment. "Sorry, we both feel asleep. We don't know how, but we suddenly felt very tired," Luna explained. "So, where's the alien?"

Then they all looked at Lisa. It didn't take them a answer composed of words to know what happened.

"Come on, let's go," Lori said. "And Lisa, when we get back, we will have a little talk with mom and dad about some of your inventions," she assured.

The trip back home was silent. The dark streets being flashed by the van's lights. After Lincoln arrived, he went directly towards his room. It was night after all, and soon he had to go to sleep. Back there, Lisa handed him one of the white weapons. It was actually quite light, considering the size.

Lincoln began reading his comics until he saw the clock showing 11:55. Those who weren't already sleeping wouldn't be outside of their rooms. He grabbed the gun and headed downstairs. He went towards to the backyard, and sat on the two steps, and he wait. A couple minutes after, he saw a shadow jumping over the fence, and approached him very quickly. It grabbed Lincoln by the shirt and lifted him in the air.

"Are you out of your mind? You threw me off a cliff!" She exclaimed.

"Adara, I only did that, cause this was the other option," he showed her the gun.

"What the-" Adara said, grabbing the gun and dropping Lincoln. "How did you get this piece of armament?" She asked. "Only the most powerful of warriors had the opportunity to see one of these?"

"The same girl you pissed of a few hours ago," Lincoln said. "You want my suggestion, the best will be if she believes you're dead," he added.


End file.
